Halifax County, Nova Scotia
| subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Regional Council | leader_title = Present Governing Council | leader_name = Halifax Regional Council | established_title = Established | established_date = August 17, 1759 | established_title2 = Incorporated County | established_date2 = April 17, 1879 | established_title3 = Dissolved into the Halifax Regional Municipality | established_date3 = April 1, 1996 | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 5495.71 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | population_as_of = 2011 | population_footnotes = | population_note = | population_total = 390,328 | population_density_km2 = auto | timezone = AST | utc_offset = -4 | timezone_DST = | utc_offset_DST = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_region = CA-NS | coordinates_type = region:CA-NS_type:adm2nd | latd = 44.9 |latm= |lats= |latNS=N | longd = 63.1 |longm= |longs= |longEW=W | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code = 902 | blank_name = Median Earnings* | blank_info = $54,108 | website = http://halifax.ca | footnotes = *Median household income, 2000 ($) (all households) }} Halifax County was a county in the Canadian province of Nova Scotia. The Municipality of the County of Halifax was the municipal government of Halifax County, apart from the separately incorporated towns and cities therein. The Municipality was dissolved in 1996, together with those town and city governments, in their amalgamation into Halifax Regional Municipality. History Deriving its name from George Montagu-Dunk, 2nd Earl of Halifax (1716–1771) Halifax County was established by Order-in-Council on August 17, 1759. The boundaries of four other counties - Annapolis, Kings, Cumberland and Lunenburg - were specifically defined at that time, with Halifax County comprising all the part of peninsular Nova Scotia that was not within their limits. Following the Seven Years' War, Cape Breton Island was formally annexed to Nova Scotia. For a time it formed part of Halifax County. The boundaries of Halifax County were modified in 1822. That part of St. Mary's Township (established in 1818) which had been in Halifax County was annexed to and included within Sydney County. The dividing line between the Districts of Halifax and Colchester was confirmed and established on May 3, 1828. In 1835, Halifax County was divided and the Counties of Colchester and Pictou County were created out of parts of what had hitherto been Halifax County. Eventually in 1880 the boundary between the Counties of Halifax and Colchester was fixed. The boundaries of the county are also the boundaries of the Halifax Regional Municipality, plus the Native Indian Reserves of Cole Harbour, Sheet Harbour and Shubenacadie, parts of the Millbrook and Shubenacadie First Nations. Halifax County continues to exist as a county in Nova Scotia, however all municipal government and service delivery is provided by either the Regional Municipality or the Native Indian Reserves, with no additional county level government or administration. See also * List of communities in Halifax County, Nova Scotia. References Category:Halifax County, Nova Scotia Category:States and territories disestablished in 1996 Category:States and territories established in 1759